No way out
by Artaniell
Summary: Wie würdest du entscheiden, wenn du diejenigen verraten müsstest, die dir nahe stehen, um jemanden zu retten, den du liebst? Tim musste diese Entscheidung treffen und jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ein bisschen McAbby.


**Erklärung:**  
Die Figuren und das Lied gehören nicht mir. Ich habe auch nicht vor, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, also keine Panik ;)

**Kleine Anmerkung von mir:**  
So, hier also mein Songfic Nr. 2, aber das erste über NCIS. Deswegen bitte ich auch hier um viel Rückmeldung von dir! Hat es gefallen, was kann man besser machen? Keine Bescheidenheit, immer raus damit! Vielen Dank im Voraus und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_ Artaniell_

* * *

**No way out  
**

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben."

Anthony DiNozzo lässt sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und blickt fassungslos zu Ziva David hinüber, die ebenfalls an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt.

„Warum hat er das getan?"

Die junge Israelin wirft ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß nicht Tony. Ich dachte, ich hätte schon alle Formen von Verrat gesehen, aber das... So etwas hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut."

In diesem Augenblick betritt Gibbs so schwungvoll aus dem Fahrstuhl in das Büro, dass er fast seinen Kaffee verschüttet.

„Boss!" Tony springt auf und tritt zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „Wie geht es McGee?", fragt er fast kleinlaut.

„Wie es einem Special Agent eben geht, der seine Leute verraten hat!", herrscht Gibbs ihn an. Der ältere Agent holt einmal tief Luft, er hat sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Er hat gestanden, Tony. Und er kann froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht verhört habe!", meint er grimmig. „Er hat alles gestanden. Er sich beim NCIS eingeschlichen, um an unsere Datenbanken heranzukommen. Er hat nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, um unser System herunterzufahren und das Virus auf unsere Rechner zu übertragen. Hätte Abby auch nur ein paar Minuten länger gebraucht, um dieses Virus zu vernichten, dann hätten sämtliche Terroristen der Welt freien Zugang zu all unseren Daten gehabt!" Gibbs hat sich in Rage geredet und starrt finster auf den großen Bildschirm, auf dem ein Foto von Timothy McGee und dessen Akte abgebildet sind.

Tony wird bleich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie jemand die vertraulichen Akten des NCIS', FBIs, CIAs und sämtlicher anderer Geheimdienste durchstöbert. Es hätte den Tod vieler Menschen bedeutet, nicht zuletzt den Tod der verdeckten Ermittler und der Special Agents, die auf der ganzen Welt tätig sind.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen..." Gibbs mustert McGees Bild mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit. „So viele Jahre bin ich nun schon beim NCIS... Ich habe so viel Verrat miterlebt, dass es für zwei Leben reicht... Aber selbst ich war nicht in der Lage, es zu sehen..."

‚_Mein Urteilsvermögen wurde durch meine Gefühle getrübt... Ich dachte, Tim wäre etwas Besonderes...'_, denkt er bei sich.

„Abby?"

Gibbs betritt mit einem Cafpow bewaffnet das Reich des jungen Goth. Die Stille, die ihm entgegenschlägt, macht ihm große Sorgen.

„Abs?"

Schließlich findet der Agent die junge Frau. Sie sitzt in einer Ecke des Labors auf dem Boden, in ihren Armen hält sie Bert. Tränen laufen ihr die Wangen hinunter und tropfen auf den Kopf ihres Stofftiers. Sie scheint Gibbs gar nicht zu bemerken.

Es bricht Jethro das Herz sie so zu sehen. Vorsichtig lässt er sich neben sie herab sinken und legt ihr dem Arm um sie. Abby lehnt sich zitternd an ihn und drückt ihr Nilpferd noch fester an sich.

Es dauert lange, bis die Tränen der Labortechnikerin versiegen und sie ihm in die Augen schaut.

„Warum, Gibbs?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Abs... Ich hoffe er sagt es uns selbst. Willst du mit zu seiner Verhandlung kommen?"

„Nein... Nein, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen... _Nie wieder_..."

„Timothy McGee, Sie sind des Hochverrats für schuldig gesprochen. Hiermit verurteile ich sie zu lebenslanger Haft in einem unserer Militärgefängnisse. Damit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen."

Regungslos nimmt McGee den Schuldspruch des Richters entgegen. Ein uniformierter Beamter zerrt ihn erbarmungslos aus dem Gerichtssaal. Draußen vor der Tür machen sie kurz halt, um auf einen weiteren Wachmann zu warten, der McGee wieder in dessen Zelle bringen soll. Tim spürt die Blicke in seinem Rücken – die Blicke seiner Kollegen. Sowohl Gibbs, als auch Tony und Ziva waren bei der Verhandlung anwesend und haben Angaben gemacht. Die Einzige, die nicht zu einer Aussage gegen ihn bereit war, war Abby. Es versetzt Tim einen Stich, als er an sie denkt. Er hätte Alles dafür gegeben, sie noch einmal zu sehen... Ihr zu erklären... Aber jetzt ist alles vorbei.  
Der zweite Wachmann kommt und McGee wird von ihm und seinem Kollegen abgeführt.

_ Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone.  
__ But there's nothing I can say to change  
__ The things I've done.  
Of all the things I hid from you,  
I cannot hide the shame.  
And I pray someone, something will come,  
To take away the pain.  
_

Einen Monat nun schon sitzt Timothy McGee im Militärgefängnis. Niemand kam, um ihn zu besuchen, niemand kam, um mit ihm zu reden.

Die grauen Wände seiner Zelle scheinen mit jedem Tag ein Stück näher an ihn heran zu rücken, und eine unbeschreibliche Leere breitet sich in seinem Inneren aus, die mit jedem Tag größer zu werden scheint. Er hat die einzigen Menschen verraten, die ihm je etwas bedeutet haben, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste sich entscheiden – und er hat entschieden.

_ There's no way out of this dark place,  
__ No hope, no future.  
__I know I can't be free.  
__But I can't see another way,  
__I can't face another day.  
_

Ein Schlüssel wird in das Schloss der Zellentür gesteckt und der Riegel geöffnet.

„Sie haben Besuch", knurrt der junge Beamte, der seine Zelle betritt.

McGee setzt sich erstaunt auf seinem Bett auf und blickt den Wärter hoffnungsvoll an.  
_‚Vielleicht ist es Gibbs.'_, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, aber dann kommt ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke. _‚Abby...'_ Etwas tief in seinem Inneren verkrampft sich bei der Vorstellung, dass die junge Frau sich auf den Weg ins Gefängnis gemacht hat, nur um ihn zu sehen. Er gäbe so viel zu sagen, so viel zu erklären.  
_‚Warum sollte sie kommen?'_, fragt er sich selbst._ ‚Du hast sie verraten. Du hast dir ihr Vertrauen erschlichen und ihre Schwächen ergründet, genau wie es dein Auftrag war. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck.'_

War sie das wirklich? Waren sie das alle für ihn? Damals, als das Unglück seinen Anfang nahm, hatte er zumindest so gedacht.  
Er war der Beste seines Jahrgangs an der Universität, aber genau das ist ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Er wird den Tag nie vergessen, an dem er den Verzweifelten Anruf seiner Schwester erhielt, die ihn unter Tränen bat, sich mit ihm am Abend am Hafen zu Treffen.  
Empfangen wurde er am Treffpunkt jedoch nicht von Sarah, sondern von einer Gruppe Terroristen, die Sarah als Geisel gefangen hielten. Die zwielichtigen Männer stellten ihn vor die Wahl: entweder er schleicht sich im NCIS ein, um deren Sicherheitssystem zu knacken oder Sarah stirbt.  
Damals hat Tim nicht überlegen müssen, um seine Entscheidung zu fällen. Noch am darauf folgenden Tag hat er seine Bewerbungsunterlagen losgeschickt und aufgrund seines Abschlusses wurde er sofort genommen, die Entführer gaben sich zunächst zufrieden.

Tim arbeitete sich ein und versuchte, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Eines Tages, nachdem er bei der Klärung einiger Fälle behilflich war, kam dann die Anfrage von Agent Gibbs, ob McGee nicht seinem Team beitreten wollte. So eine Einladung durfte Tim nicht ablehnen, also sagte er zu. Mit der Beförderung erhielt er auch endlich die letzten Freigaben, die für seinen Auftrag nötig waren – aber trotzdem hieß es warten, unauffällig bleiben, auskundschaften.  
Seine Entscheidung von damals hat er, seit er im Gefängnis sitzt, jeden Tag aufs Neue bereut. Das Team und besonders Tony haben es ihm von Anfang an nicht einfach gemacht, aber genau das hat ihn zu einem guten Agent heranwachsen lassen, auch wenn er sich dessen selbst nicht bewusst ist. Er konnte sich blind auf jeden einzelnen verlassen und hätte ihnen allen, selbst Tony, sein Leben anvertraut – genau so wie sie ihm ihres anvertraut hätten. Und je länger er dem Team angehörte, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, das zuende zu führen, was er vor langer Zeit beginnen musste. Denn gerade Abby war ihm wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und sie war es, die er wohl am meisten hintergangen hat. Vor seinem Inneren Auge taucht das Bild der jungen Frau auf, ihr Lächeln, ihr verschmitztes Grinsen – ihre Tränen.

‚_Ich hatte keine Wahl...'_

_Tell me where, did I go wrong.  
__Everyone I loved, they're all gone.  
__I'd do everything so differently  
__But I can't turn back the time.  
__T__here's no shelter from the storm  
__Inside of me._

„McGee?!" Der Wächter blickt den Ex-Agenten herausfordernd an. „Kommen sie mit!"

Tim schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Schon gut", grummelt er und erhebt sich.

Langsam erhebt er sich und folgt dem Beamten aus seiner Zelle.  
Die Flure kommen Tim heute noch länger und dunkler vor als sonst.  
_‚Warum tue ich das eigentlich?'_, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Sein Blick wandert zu der Waffe, die am Gürtel des Wachmanns hängt. _‚Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich alldem ein Ende setzte... Ich brauche nur nach der Waffe zu greifen… Dann wird er mich erschießen müssen und dieser Albtraum ist endlich vorbei…"'_

_There's no way out of this dark place,  
__No hope, no future__.  
__I know I can't be free,  
__But I can't see another way,  
__I can't face another day._

Die Tür zum Besucherraum öffnet sich und McGee tritt ein. In dem kleinen Raum steht nur ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, aber niemand wartet dort auf ihn. Der Beamte schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Setzten Sie sich." Das ist ein Befehl und keine Bitte. „Ihr Besuch kommt jeden Augenblick."

Mit versteinerter Mine nimmt der Wachmann seine Position neben dem Ausgang ein und wartet.  
McGee lässt sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl fallen, von dem aus er die Tür im Blick hat, und starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Er bemerkt kaum, als sich die Tür öffnet und ein zweiter Wachmann eintritt.  
Hinter ihm tritt eine zierliche Gestalt in den Raum.

„Abby!" Tim springt so hektisch auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippt.

Die junge Forensikerin starrt auf ihre Plateauschuhe und spielt verlegen mit ihrer schwarzen Handtasche.

„Hey McGee.", meint sie nur. „Können Sie uns vielleicht allein lassen?", wendet sie sich an die beiden Wachmänner.

„Das ist leider nicht erlaubt, Miss."

„Ich bin eine Agentin des NCIS, ich kann gut allein auf mich aufpassen." Abby wedelt mit ihrem Ausweis vor der Nase des Beamten herum, so dass er ihn überhaupt nicht lesen kann.

„Sehr wohl, Ma'am.", entgegnet der Mann mit misstrauischem Blick und gibt seinem Kollegen ein Zeichen, den Raum zu verlassen.

Als sich die Tür hinter den Beamten schließt, breitet sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Ex-Kollegen aus.

„Setz dich doch", meint McGee schließlich.

Abby nimmt sein Angebot an und setzt sich Tim gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie starrt immer noch auf ihre Handtasche und spielt mit deren Reißverschluss.  
Tims Gedanken rasen und in seinem Magen bildet sich ein massiver Knoten. Millionen Sätze der Entschuldigung und der Erklärung spuken in seinem Kopf herum, aber er bekommt keinen Laut heraus.

_I can't believe the words I hear,  
__It's like an answer to a prayer,  
__When I look around I see,  
__This place, this time, this friend of mine.  
_

„Abby... Warum bist du hier?" Endlich bricht der junge Mann das unerträgliche Schweigen. In seiner Stimme schwingen Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit mit.

Zum ersten Mal blickt Abby auf und schaut ihren Gegenüber direkt an. Ihre Augen sind gerötet und ihr sonst so perfektes Make-up ist verwischt. Vereinzelt rinnen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau...", erwidert sie und wischt sich ungeschickt die Tränen weg. „Ich... Ich wollte dich sehen, das ist alles..."

„Abby, ich muss dir so viel erklären." McGee will nach der Hand der jungen Frau greifen, aber diese zieht sie schnell weg.

„Lass es, McGee.", meint Abby nur und steht auf. „Ich will das alles gar nicht wissen."

„Was... Abby, bitte. Hör mir zu, ich…"

Doch sie lässt ihn nicht ausreden. Sie steht abrupt auf und Tim fürchtet schon, dass sie ihn wieder verlassen will. Zögerlich erhebt er sich, als hätte er Angst, sie mit einer falschen Bewegung zu vertreiben. Doch es kommt anders. Hastig, so als wolle sie sich selbst keine Zeit geben, es sich noch anders zu überlegen, tritt Abby näher an ihn heran und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. Zunächst ist er etwas verwirrt über die Reaktion der jungen Frau. Doch dann erwidert er die Umarmung. Erspürt wie Abby in seinen Armen zittert, sie hat wieder angefangen zu weinen und schmiegt sich an seine Schulter. Beruhigend streicht Tim ihr über den Rücken, bis ihre Tränen langsam versiegen.

_I know it's hard but you f__ound somehow,  
__To look into your heart and  
__To forgive me now.  
__You've given me the strength to see  
__Just where my journey ends,  
__You've given me the strength  
__To carry on._

„Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, McGee.", Abby zieht ihre Nase hoch und lächelt schwach.

„Abby, es tut mir so leid...", beginnt Tim von Neuem, aber Abby fährt ihm über den Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht freiwillig getan hast."

Tim ist sprachlos vor Erstaunen. „Wie hast du…"

„Habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe gehofft, dass ich Recht behalte. Ich habe nämlich einen großen Fehler gemacht..."

Tim sieht sie fragend an.

„Weißt du noch damals, der Vorfall mit Chip?"

„Ja."

„Damals habe ich angefangen an dem zu zweifeln, was mir am meisten bedeutete: an der Wissenschaft. Und jetzt ist es genau dasselbe. Ich habe an _dir_ gezweifelt!"

Ein kurzes Schweigen breitet sich aus. McGee wirft Abby einen unendlich dankbaren Blick zu, weiß aber nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass du diese ganze... Sache freiwillig durchgezogen hast."  
Sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich Recht habe."

Tim blickt ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Abby. Ich musste es tun..."

Ein Lächeln umspielt den Mund der jungen Frau. „Das reicht mir."

„Du... du glaubst mir also."

„Natürlich glaube ich dir!" Für einen Moment ist Abby wieder die Alte. Sie knufft McGee in die Seite und muss über das verwirrte Gesicht des Mannes lachen.

„Tim, versprichst du mir etwas?", meint Abby auf einmal wieder völlig ernst. McGee nickt nur.

„Du musst mir versprechen durchzuhalten." Sie schluckt versucht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die wieder in ihr aufsteigen. „Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass du dir hier drin etwas antust... Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen..."

Tim tritt einen Schritt auf sie zu und nimmt sie beschützend in den Arm.

„Bitte versprich es mir", flüstert sie leise.

Tim spürt, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen mit einem Mal löst. Ein Gefühl steigt in ihm hoch, das er all die Zeit, seit Sarahs Entführung, vermisst hat: Hoffnung.  
Er drückt Abby fester an sich. Nun ist sie es, die ihm Halt gibt. Eine einzige Träne rinnt seine Wange hinunter, als er die Augen schließt und sich an sie schmiegt.

„Ich verspreche es."

_I see the path from this dark place.  
__I see my future.  
__Your forgiveness has set me free.  
__Oh and I can see another way,  
__I can face another day!_

_

* * *

_


End file.
